


Just Fine

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: dcu_freeforall, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim likes to pretend nothing's wrong while Jason acts like he owns Tim's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> More [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Prompt: "DCU, Tim/author's choice, everything's just fine." ([](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/) **dcu_freeforall** prompt: #18 right)

Tim likes to pretend that nothing's wrong with his life when in reality nothing's _right_ with his life. The only thing that _feels_ right is probably the biggest wrong there is. Jason has tried to kill him plenty of times, yet Tim lets Jason's wicked mouth slide down his body like he owns it. At this point, Tim's not quite sure he doesn't.

When Jason's mouth and hands are on him, Tim feels like everything will be just fine. They'll find Bruce, together, and later they'll return to Gotham where he can reconcile with Dick and give Damian a good few punches to the face. But he only feels like that when Jason's touching him, so that's why he let's Jason stay, even though it probably makes his life as far from fine as possible.


End file.
